A Christmas Tale CHAOS style
by Quistis88 and Quis
Summary: Christmas---Chaos Style. Need I say more? And we find out just WHAT Squall's son and Seifer's daughter get up to 25 years after the facts...


Quis:  
  
Once upon a time, in a small town named Winhill, was a Christmas tree. It was decorated beautifully, all lit up nicely. It had been decorated by all the people of the town, and as such, was the centrepiece of the town square.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Children would play underneath the tree, maybe putting up a decoration of their own, sometimes two.  
  
Quis:  
  
Each year, a tall tree was felled in order for Winhill to have it's Christmas tree. The children would sing carols, while the older inhabitants lamented that Christmas in Winhill just wasn't the same without Raine and little Ellone there to celebrate Christmas with them.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
The sudden realization of the two ladies' absence made the holidays feel bleak indeed. But just then, they heard a sound in the distance . . .  
  
Quis:  
  
"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!" It was the sound of someone carolling away--quite off-tune, yet was singing with such enthusiasm that the folk of Winhill just had to smile.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
A helicoptor passed overhead, and a small dot could be seen falling from the sky, becoming bigger and bigger. The black dot soon gained color, and the people of Winhill realised it was....  
  
Quis:  
  
Laguna Loire, followed by Ellone, Raine, Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Zell, Irvine, Seifer, Selphie, and Zell's girlfriend. They were laughing, singing, talking as they were met by the curious stares of the Winhill locals.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"Uh . . . HEY, EVERYBODY!!!" Zell grinned. Some of the children backed away.  
  
Quis:  
  
Zell's girlfriend smiled. "We wish you all a good day. As you can see, we're here to celebrate Christmas with the Loires, and we'll be staying in the hotel." A disarming smile appeared on her face, and the locals relaxed.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
After checking into said hotel and unpacking what needed to be unpacked, the group stepped outside for a breath of fresh air. Jachan, son of Squall and Rinoa, rushed to see the tree in the town square, with Angelo following him closely.  
  
Quis:  
  
Zell had picked Jachan up, and rushed him to see the Christmas Tree. Squealing delightedly, the baby mussed Zell's hair up. "Hey kiddo," Zell said to the child, "You're gonna be famous, like your daddy and mummy--and granddaddy and grandmummy one day." Jachan squealed in what Zell hoped was comprehension.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
But perhaps it wasn't. In Jachan's hand, a small green piece of paper could be seen. He was smiling at it with a sort of mischievious glee.  
  
"No, Jachan! That's uncle Zell's hot dog coupon!" Zell tried to pry it out of his hands, but Jachan's grip was strong. "Awwww, come on, Jachan . . . don't do this to me ... "  
  
Quis:  
  
As babies are prone to putting whatever they can get their little hands on, in their mouths, Jachan put the cupon into his. With an annoyed sigh, Zell and Jachan returned to Rinoa. "The little monster ate my hotdog cupon," Zell complained, as he sat down at the table.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"That's okay, Zell, I'll get you another one," Zell's girlfriend said, putting her arms around his neck.  
  
His eyes lit up. "Will you really!?"  
  
"Cut it out, guys," Squall was disgusted.  
  
"Oh, Squall, don't be such a Scrooge. It's Christmas, after all!" Rinoa picked Jachan up and hugged him.  
  
" . . . whatever . . . "  
  
Quis:  
  
Rinoa slapped the back of Squall's head. "Don't 'whatever' me, Squall!" She said, teasingly. Jachan squealed in delight, as his mother passed him to his irate father. "By the way, you're in charge of him at the moment. I'm gonna go talk to Raine about teaching Laguna to sing...Honestly--that man!"  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Jachan seemed delighted to be with his father. He looked around for something to play with, and proceeded to yank his father's bangs.  
  
"GAHHHH!!!"  
  
Quis:  
  
Just then, Laguna strolled in. With an air of relaxation about him, he immediately picked Jachan up, and proceeded to spin him around. "Laguna!" Squall pleaded.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"What now, Squall? The kid likes it!" Laguna threw Jachan into the air and caught him, getting a few giggles out of the baby.  
  
" . . . whatever . . . " Squall couldn't help but ponder as he looked around him. Hey . . . where did everybody go?  
  
Quis:  
  
Deciding it was for his own sanity more than anything else, Squall left his little son in the care of his bumbling grandfather. Muttering an excuse, he pushed open the door, and was immediately greeted with a snowball to the face--presumably thrown by Seifer.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"HAH!" came the shout of triumph. It was Seifer, all right. "Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you, Puberty Boy? That just proves that you need a HAIRCUT!"  
  
Quis:  
  
"I think, Seifer, that you're the one that needs a haircut," Squall retalliated, referring to the golden mass of hair that was long and scraggly. He bent down to lob a snowball.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"Do not!" Seifer replied. "If Quistis says my hair is fine, then it's fine!"  
  
"Well," Quistis began. "It was fine before, but now it's just a little too long . . ."  
  
"Fine . . . " Seifer grumbled.  
  
" . . . whatever."  
  
Quis:  
  
Squall, by now, had finished making an arsenal of snowballs. Lobbing one at Quistis, she retalliated back, and soon a snowball war began. Raine, Rinoa and Zell were on Squall's team, and Quistis, Seifer, Irvine and Selphie were on the other. It was raining snowballs.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"Whoa, kids! What's going on out here?" Laguna had heard the commotion from indoors and had stepped outside with Jachan in his arms. Someone hit Laguna square in the face.  
  
"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no no no!" Laguna set the baby down and searched the ground.  
  
"What's wrong, Sir Laguna?" Selphie asked.  
  
"I've lost it!"  
  
"Your mind?"  
  
"No! My pacifier! No, wait . . . the BABY'S pacifier!"  
  
Quis:  
  
Rinoa rolled her eyes. "Laguna, there's a spare one in Jach's bag," she said, scooping Jachan up from the snow. "No, Jach," she said, "The snow is not for eating."  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"Gah gah," Jachan said, mouth still full of melting snow.  
  
Laguna watched, dazed, as Rinoa carried his grandson off. He got caught with another snowball.  
  
"Irvine, that was mean! He wasn't ready!" Selphie hit his hat.  
  
"Well, he looked like he needed a wake-up call!"  
  
Quis:  
  
Irvine smiled. "I'm gonna get you for that remark, Miss Tilmitt," he said, as he mushed a snowball onto her head. With a laugh, Selphie pelted Irvine's chest with her fists, as she ducked out of the way of an oncoming snowball from Seifer.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Squall watched as his friends indulged themselves in the childish game. There were better things they could be doing, Squall thought, although he couldn't think of any examples at the moment.  
  
Quis:  
  
It wasn't as if he'd ever allowed himself to indulge in such--mindless games. For hynes sake, he was a SeeD! And a very good one at that.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"Yo, Commander! Duck!"  
  
Duck? Where? He searched the skies, but found no duck. What he did find though, was a pile of snow on his face.  
  
Quis:  
  
With a laugh, he lobbed a snowball at Irvine, and recieved another one. By this time, however, he was no longer the serious "I have a mission" Squall, but the suppressed, childish side of him. Turning to Raine, he spoke. "Mum, I want you and Dad to start building a snow fort, then, once that's done, we'll attack them by catching them preemtively."  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"Right on, son! Now you're talking!" Laguna said, and followed Raine to a snow bank to gather snow.  
  
Rinoa had come back outside with Jachan and another pacifier. They, too, joined Squall's team, and Squall taught Jachan how to throw . . . kinda.  
  
Quis:  
  
Grinning, Laguna and Raine finished building the fortress. Even little Jachan helped, running up and down with piles of snow in his hands.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"Great work, Jach!" Laguna clapped his hands like a child and Raine kissed Jachan's cheek, which had become a little blushed from the low temperature.  
  
Quis:  
  
The snow war was now raging in full. Squall, being the brilliant tactician that he was, organised a full-scale battle plan that he was SURE would defeat the evil general Seifer's team. However, much to Squall's dismay, Quistis was the best tactician in all the world.   
  
Quistis88:  
  
Snow fortresses were not indestructable, so Quistis had Seifer concentrate on alternating between hitting the walls and hitting Squall. Once the fort was down, they can just charge into their territory.  
  
Quis:  
  
Irvine was instructed to make little bullets out of snow and fire them through his gun--which he did willingly. It wasn't every day that you could outsmart the Great Squall Leonhart.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Selphie was voted to be the distractor.  
  
"Yoohooo! Mr. Commander Squaaaaallllly! Over here, over here! Hit me, hit me, HIT ME!!!" She bounded about the field like a snowshoe hare.  
  
Quis:  
  
Fortunately, Squall knew Selphie's tactics, and concentrated on firing snowball after snowball at Seifer.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"Are you TRYING to miss, Squall? Because it looks like you're trying very hard!" Seifer taunted. "If you want, I could help you arrange a hair appointment with Hyperion after you lose!"  
  
Quis:  
  
Raine was now firing snowballs rapidly from an improvised cannon made out of an old witches hat and some twigs. It worked well, and it was now getting to the point where everyone was wet--and cold.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Jachan sneezed and then there was silence.  
  
"Awwwww . . . even the little tyke's sneezes are cute!" Irvine batted his eyes. Seifer saw and shuddered.  
  
"Don't do that, cowboy. That's the gayest thing I've ever seen anyone do."  
  
Quis:  
  
Squall rolled his eyes. "Come on! Let's go back in," he said, his teeth chattering with cold. Rinoa looked like a drowned rat.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"HOHOHO!!!"  
  
"Where?" Irvine said. Selphie hit him hard.  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
Then there was a crash.  
  
"You stupid cowboy, what'd you do now!?" Seifer growled.  
  
"N-n-nothing!"  
  
A fat man in a red suit walked between the snowball teams. "Hohoho! Merry Christmas!"  
  
Quistis recognized the man. " . . . Cid?"  
  
"Hush, now! The little ones don't need to know!" His voice boomed across the field and Jachan cried.  
  
"Headmaster, you're scaring the kid!"  
  
Quis:  
  
"Oh! Wanky-tit-bottom!" Cid said, looking downright disappointed.   
  
Quistis88:  
  
Edea appeared out of nowhere. "Ci --- er, Santa dear! Watch the language! There are children present!"  
  
Quis:  
  
Cid looked startled. "Mrs Claus! You're not even supposed to be seen, my dear"  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"I'll make an exception today. Just to see this little dearie." She walked over to Jachan and picked him up.  
  
"Hey, why does the kid get all the attention?" Zell pouted and i girlfriend patted his back absentmindedly, staring at Jachan.  
  
"Shut it, Chicken-wuss, no one cares."  
  
Quis:  
  
Seifer's delightful sarcasm really started to get on people's nerves. Quistis--who was pregnant, and thus prone to fits of insanity, was annoyed. "SEIFER FAUSTUS ALMASY!" She shrieked, "Stop that teasing this instant, or I shall use Homing Laser on you!"  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Seifer swore and ran to her. "I'm sorry, Quis, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry . . ." He hugged her and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Well, that's better." Quistis smiled and Seifer breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"HA HA! SEIFER GOT TOLD!" Zell was on the ground, laughing his head off. That is, until he caught the frightening glare she sent him. He proceeded to hide behind a snowbank. Seifer laughed.  
  
Quis:  
  
Quistis chased after Zell, and pinned him down. "I've got you now, Zell Dincht!"  
  
"Quistis, if you don't get off me, I'm gonna have to tickle you," Zell threatened.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Before Quistis could get away, Zell tickled her and she burst out laughing. Zell looked like he was having fun, too.  
  
"Hands off my wife, you little --- !!!" Seifer jumped in.  
  
Zell screamed. "ACK! Squall, help me!!! Squall, he's ABUSING ME!!! No! No, no, no! Don't kick me there, I --- AAAHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Quis:  
  
Squall shrugged it off. These things were usual occurrences. And he made a mental note to see Kadowaki about getting Seifer onto some ADHD drugs--as well as Zell. Both men needed them--whether they realised it or not. Sighing, he picked up Jachan, and smiled. "Alright, Jach...let's see what Santa has for you"  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"Ga ga," Jachan said as he sat on Santa's lap. Santa started to talk to him.  
  
"Why, HELLO, little Jachan! Have you been a good boy this year?"  
  
"Er, Santa . . . he's barely a year old . . . " Squall reminded him.  
  
Quis:  
  
Groaning, Cid---I mean Santa, rolled his eyes at Squall. "Never you mind," Santa said, as he bounced Jachan on his knee.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Jachan let out a happy squeal so high-pitched, even Selphie had to cover her ears.  
  
"Wow . . . Squall, I bet your kid will be a GREAT singer someday! Oh, hey! Maybe he can do a show every year for the Garden fes---"  
  
"NO!" hollered Jachan's father.  
  
Quis:  
  
Rinoa heard Squall's hollering, and ran over. "Squall, whatever is the matter?" she asked, as she placed a calming hand on his arm. Squall just glared furiously at Selphie.   
  
"No child of mine will EVER sing in a festival!" he shouted.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Rinoa gasped. "Oh, but Squall! That could give Jachie a chance to be famous just like his father!"  
  
" . . . . . . " Squall pondered. " . . . NO!"  
  
Quis:  
  
Rinoa looked somewhat put out. "SQUALL XAVIER LEONHART!" she shouted, five seconds later. Her eyes glowed amber, and Squall's widened with fright. Little Jachan seemed oblivious to the chaos around him, and was pulling on Santa's beard.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"Ow, ow, no!" Cid hissed. "That's not a toy! If you're a good boy, I'll give you one later!" Jachan yanked on. "Ow, ow, fine! I'll give you lots later!"  
  
Jachan giggled and made a little fist. He started moving his fist up and down and up and down . . . until it came in contact with Santa's jolly red nose.  
  
Quis:  
  
Cid let out a bellowed oath, and promptly ejected Jachan from his lap. The baby seemed happy to be playing in the snow, until Rinoa scooped him up.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"It's all right, dear," Rinoa told the little boy. "You'll still get something from Santa this Christmas. Santa understands, don't you, Santa?"  
  
Cid had his back turned and seemed to be holding his nose. Rinoa heard a muffled sound from him. She took it as a sign of approval.  
  
Quis:  
  
A smirk forming on Seifer's lips as he surveyed the scene suggested amusement. He was amused. Pondering over the fact that he'd soon be a dad, himself, he smirked again. "Looks like Old man Cid was bested by a baby!"  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"Seifer, you insensitive moron!" He winced at his wife's words. "WHAT have I told you about teasing others!?"  
  
Quis:  
  
"Uhh....not to do it?" he guessed, as Quistis turned her icy gaze on him. The woman's gaze was colder than the snow.  
  
"Exactly...Which includes teasing the headmaster"  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Seifer now understood how Squall felt. At least he'd only have to bear it for a few more months. And then, he could let his own baby do all the teasing, and he won't have to get into any trouble at all!  
  
Quis:  
  
Given the fact that the two women were now trading stories and pregnancy charts, Seifer looked over at Cid. The man was still holding his nose.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Deciding that being nice for once with earn him some lost points with Quistis, Seifer walked over to the headmaster.  
  
"Hey . . . Cid, you . . . all right?"  
  
Cid stopped rubbing his nose and looked at him funny. Seifer had just asked him if he was all right.  
  
"Seifer . . . are YOU all right?"  
  
Quis:  
  
"Uh, yes headmaster," Seifer said.  
  
"What kinda crack are you on?" Cid said, disbelievingly.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Seifer was irritated. Just because he was being nice doesn't mean he was on drugs!  
  
"I'm . . . only concerned for your well-being, Headmaster."  
  
" . . . . . . "   
  
Seifer gave up. "Dang it! Why DOES everyone pull a Squall on me everyday!?"  
  
Quis:  
  
Quistis smirked. "I think, Seifer, that everyone's getting sick of your apparent 'insanity'" she said, laughing at his reaction to the word 'insanity'.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"Ok! Fine! If that's the way you people feel about it . . . *grumble grumble*" He walked away and Quistis felt . . . kind of bad. She followed him.  
  
Quis:  
  
As Quistis followed Seifer, she felt a slight pain in her abdomen. "SEIFER!" She gasped, as he turned around. "THE BABY'S COMING!"  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Seifer looked up to the blue skies. "GREAT HYNE, WHY NOW!?!?"  
  
"Seifer, GET OVER HERE!"  
  
"Coming, Quis, darling . . ."  
  
Quis:  
  
She could see blood on the snow. It wasn't good. Seifer lifted Quistis into his arms, and hurried her to Matron. "Matron, please....you're a midwife...do something!"  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Edea told Cid to stay where he was as she rushed over to where Quistis lay on the cold cold snow (brrrrr!). Seifer, for once in his life, was not masking his incredible panic.  
  
Quis:  
  
And to top it all off, Jachan was bawling, Squall was going insane, Rinoa was trying to deal with a practically catonic husband and a bawling baby. She shook her head sadly, before leading the two inside.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Edea, who was now an experienced "baby deliverer", told Quistis to push, while Seifer held one of Quistis' hands. Her other hand, however, was busy throwing little bits of snow at Seifer.  
  
Quis:  
  
Seifer's sarcastic gaze was apparent as he kept getting hit with snow. "Stop it, Quisty," he pleaded, as Quistis continued.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"Hyne, woman, just calm down!" Seifer went for his last resort. Grabbing her chin, he forced his lips onto hers, and she halted her snow-pelting as the cold hand which was clutching handfuls of snow before now grasped handfuls of Seifer's golden hair.  
  
Quis:  
  
That kiss brought a ferocious thud from the baby, as Edea watched in amazement as the golden head of the child slid out. "I think this baby is ready," Edea said, as she reached up into the womb to guide the baby out.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"Thank Hyne, thank Hyne . . . " Seifer mumbled between kisses. As they continued, Laguna's voice could be heard.  
  
"Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle allllll the waaaaaay!!"  
  
Quis:  
  
He was in a sleigh. With a team of chocobos, and Raine at the helm.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Seifer knew that Quistis didn't need anymore people in on this right now, so he continued to kiss her. Partly because that would keep her eyes closed, and mostly because he was Seifer, so he'd enjoy that sort of thing.  
  
Edea suddenly gave a triumphant shout. "YES!" Her cry startled Laguna and Raine and they began to walk over to them.  
  
"Say, Raine," Laguna began. "What's all that red snow?"  
  
Quis:  
  
"Laguna, it's the blood from a placenta," Raine said, as she scooped up a discarded blanket, and handed it to Edea. Edea smiled, and wrapped the tiny baby girl up.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"What's that about Santa?" Laguna scratched his head.  
  
"Never you mind, honey."  
  
Quistis held the baby in her arms while Seifer kept his arms around them both, keeping them warm.  
  
"Oh, Seifer! What are we going to name her?"  
  
Quis:  
  
Edea spoke up. "What about Galliana Arianwen Almasy?" she said.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"Oh, that's absolutely splendid, Matron!" Quistis grinned and looked at her daughter. "Do you hear that Galliana? That's your new name." Galliana smiled at her mother and Quistis cried with joy.  
  
"C'mon, Quis, let's just you girls inside." Seifer picked up his wife off the snow and carried them indoors.  
  
Quis:  
  
Rinoa came through the door, balancing Jachan on her hip as Seifer entered the room carrying his wife and the little blonde baby. "What an adorable baby, Quisty...what's her name?" she asked, as she cooed over her.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"Galliana."  
  
"Oh, so pretty!" Rinoa stood up with Jachan and walked up to the family. Jachan reached out and touched Galliana's palm. The two women squealed. Well, just Rinoa. She squeals loud enough for the both of them anyway.  
  
Quis:  
  
Jachan was fascinated. Seifer rolled his eyes. "Let's hope little Cassanova here gets a girlfriend or else I'll physically forbid Galliana to go near Jachan," he said, half-heartedly threatening the kid.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Rinoa frowned. "But Seifer! That's kinda like . . . psychological child abuse!"  
  
"Is not! If you want to see psychological abuse, just look at that Chicken-wuss!"  
  
Quis:  
  
And so it was that Christmas came and went in Winhill. Twenty five years later....  
  
"Galliana! I hate you!"  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"Oh, sure, you say that now! So what was that little hug you gave me yesterday all about, Jach!?"  
  
"That wasn't my fault! I was . . . caught in the moment!"  
  
" . . . what moment?"  
  
Quis:  
  
"Uhh, nevermind," Jachan said, as he tackled her to the ground.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"Ahhh! Jachan Leonhart, you jerk! Wait till your father hears of this!" Galliana tried to wriggle away from under him.  
  
"You threaten me with that all the time and you STILL haven't done it yet! Is there a reason for that?"  
  
"Well, I . . . I . . . " she blushed.  
  
Quis:  
  
She stopped, and planted a kiss on his lips, leaving Jachan astounded.   
  
"Uh, Galli?"  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"What, Jach? What now?" She turned her head and refused to look at him. She was upset and he could tell.  
  
"Nothing." She stole a kiss from him, and now it was his turn to steal it back. And so he did.  
  
Quis:  
  
Inside the hotel, Squall and Seifer exchanged glances. They'd seen it, and they weren't that happy. "Uh, Squall?" Seifer said, running a hand through greying hair, "What are we going to do about this?"  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"I had a talk with my kid last Sunday," was all Squall said.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, I said most of the stuff. He just sat across from me and did this thing where his cheeks would turn pinkish every few seconds."  
  
Quis:  
  
Just then, Galliana and Jachan burst through the door, kissing one another wildly. Seifer arched an eyebrow at Squall, and Squall turned pink.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Squall stood up and stepped near the "couple". "All right, kids, break it up."  
  
Jachan stopped and upon seeing his father, he swore.  
  
Seifer growled. "You watch your language around my daughter, Leonhart offspring!"  
  
Quis:  
  
"DAD!" Galliana's outraged voice could be heard, "SQUALL!"  
  
Both men looked at their children. "Explain!"  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Galliana pointed a finger. "He attacked me!"  
  
"I wouldn't have if you hadn't provoked me!"  
  
"Provoke you!? Since when do I provoke you!?"  
  
"Since the first time you took my moogle plushie without asking me, Galli!"  
  
She paused. "You . . . still remember that?"  
  
Quis:  
  
Jachan nodded. "Yup! And I remember the day I kissed you on the lips....we were only five!"  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"FIVE!?" Seifer forced his way into the conversation. He looked at them in disbelief. " . . . FIVE!?"  
  
Ignoring her father, Galliana went on. "Oh, Jach . . . " She hugged him.  
  
"Does no one care about the FATHER anymore!?!?"  
  
Quis:  
  
A horrified Laguna and Raine burst into the room. At the sight of Jachan snogging Galliana, they audibly gasped. It forced the two children apart, and into an embarrassed distance.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Jachan kept his eyes to the floor. "G-grandfather . . . "  
  
Laguna sighed. "Jachie, Jachie, Jachie . . . what did I tell you about using your charm sparingly!?"  
  
Quis:  
  
"Uh...she attacked me!" Jachan said, as he pointed an accusing finger at Galliana, who smiled innocently, and tossed her blonde head.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"Attack!?" Galliana was appalled. "Me? Attack you!? In your dreams, Leonhart!"  
  
" . . . no, you weren't supposed to know!"  
  
" . . . what!?"  
  
" . . . . . . "  
  
Seifer was enraged. "No! Don't do that! Even after 25 years . . . gah!"  
  
Quis:  
  
"DAD! DON'T HAVE A HEART ATTACK!" Galliana shouted.  
  
Jachan gripped Galliana's arms and pinned them behind her back, mussing her short, spiky blonde hair as he did so with his free hand. "JACHAN!" Galliana growled.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Laguna and Raine laughed and whispered something to each other which sounded awfully like "young love". Seifer gave up and Squall rolled his eyes.  
  
Quis:  
  
"Dad," Jachan said, "Galliana and I are getting married"  
  
Quistis88:  
  
Squall exploded. "You crazy kids!!! You're only 25!!!"  
  
"You and mother were younger when you had me!"  
  
" . . . . . . "  
  
"Leonhart, stop it!" yelled Seifer from a little corner he had retreated to. "It's bad enough that your kid does it, too!"  
  
Quis:  
  
Galliana frowned. "Daddy! Be reasonable....You too, Squall," she glared at Squall.  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"Reasonable!? Me. Reasonable. You. Marrying Squall's little boy. HAH!"  
  
"But daddy . . . "  
  
Seifer sighed. "Hyne, I don't know. I . . . ask your mother!"  
  
Quis:  
  
Jachan went in search of his mother. "Mum? Galliana and I are getting married in the morning!"  
  
Quistis88:  
  
"So soon!" Rinoa hugged her son. "Oh, sweetie, that's WONDERFUL!"  
  
"I think father objects."  
  
"Squall does, does he? Hmm . . . "  
  
Quis:  
  
And so it was, that Galliana Almasy became Mrs Jachan Leonhart. Of course, this may have been just a very bad dream...  
  
Squall woke up.  
  
the end. 


End file.
